Fallen Sakura
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Han pasado cincuenta años desde la muerte de su esposa y Byakuya aún no puede olvidarla.


N.A: Este es el primero de una serie de one-shots que publicaré por separado a cerca de mis parejas favoritas de _Bleach: Fallen Sakura _(Byakuya y Hisana), _Fallen Star_ (Renji y Rukia) y _Fallen Princess_ (Ichigo y Orihime). Normalmente escribo cosas que tienden más al humor, así que esta vez voy a probar con algo más serio. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>«Nunca debemos derramar lágrimas, es el fracaso de ser humano, y si cedemos ante las emociones solo conseguimos demostrar nuestra incapacidad para controlarlo» <em>Bleach<em>, tomo 7, Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fallen Sakura<strong>_

Byakuya Kuchiki se sentía en paz. En completa, perfecta y hermosa paz. Podría pasarse horas así, no le hubiera importado. Los primeros rayos del sol de aquella tranquila mañana de una primavera temprana inundaban la habitación de un ligero brillo dorado. Fuera, los pájaros cantaban suavemente. Y a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, Hisana dormía profundamente. Podía sentir su suave respiración, su sedoso cabello acariciándole la piel, su pequeño cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

Hisana suspiró en sueños y se movió un poco, antes de seguir con su apacible sueño, una ligera sonrisa curvándole los labios. Byakuya sonrió a su vez y movió una mano de su cintura, por donde la estrechaba contra sí delicadamente, para apartarle algunos mechones rebeldes que le habían caído sobre el rostro. Luego le acarició la espalda lentamente, y Hisana lanzó un dulce ronroneo de placer.

Pasó lo que podrían haber sido horas, a Byakuya poco le importaba. Con ella, el tiempo parecía detenerse, y a la vez correr más rápido que un torrente.

Hisana comenzó a moverse de nuevo levemente, y al poco abrió los ojos despacio. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar su atención en su marido. Sonrió.

-Buenos días- susurró, su voz aún somnolienta.

-Buenos días- contestó él. La atrajo más hacia si y la beso suavemente. Hisana le correspondió con dulzura, y cuando sus labios se separaron, se recostó en la almohada, mirando a Byakuya a los ojos. Permanecieron así unos minutos, Hisana acariciándole el pecho y Byakuya su delgada cintura.

-¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó él.

-Si... ¿Y tú?

-Es imposible que pueda dormir mal teniéndote en mis brazos.

Hisana se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, acercándose más a él.

-En ese caso, quiero estar siempre entre tus brazos.

Byakuya le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó estrechamente, pero con cuidado. Era tan frágil... Ya desde el primer momento en que la había visto le había preocupado de que si la tocaba, se rompería. Pero no fue así, y ahora estaban casados y ella era completamente suya. Era suya y nunca la abandonaría, nunca la dejaría ir.

Estarían juntos para siempre.

[…]

Byakuya se despertó a medias y buscó a tientas entre las sábanas. No encontró lo que buscaba. Una repentina oleada de pánico acabó de despertarlo y se incorporó el la cama para ver con cierto temor que estaba solo. Entonces lo recordó.

Byakuya se dejó caer de nuevo entre las sedosas sábanas y se llevó una mano a la cara. Así que había sido un sueño... _Otra vez_ sólo un sueño. ¿Hasta cuándo lo atormentarían los recuerdos, cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que se despertara sin esperar encontrar a Hisana a su lado?

Cincuenta años... Hacía apenas un par de semanas que se había cumplido el cincuenta aniversario de la muerte de su esposa. Medio siglo de soledad, una década de luto por cada año de completa felicidad que había pasado con ella.

Cincuenta años deseando morir.

Byakuya se levantó y se vistió despacio, sus movimientos pesados pese a toda una noche de descanso. La presión sobre sus hombros del haori de capitán le pareció excesiva, el sedoso tacto de la bufanda que lo señalaba como cabeza de su familia amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Y aún así, encontró la fuerza necesaria para ponerse aquella máscara de hielo que todo el mundo confundía con su rostro y salir del dormitorio cruelmente vacío, encaminándose hacia el comedor.

Desayunó solo, Rukia debía de haber salido ya. O igual aún no se había despertado, o puede que ni siquiera hubiera dormido en la mansión esa noche. No sería la primera vez que pasaba varios días sin verla, a veces incluso semanas; nunca le avisaba, y él nunca preguntaba.

El viento primaveral arrastraba pétalos de flor de cerezo desde el jardín a través de las ventanas abiertas. Desde donde estaba, Byakuya podía ver uno de los muchos estanques que había en los terrenos de la mansión. No era muy grande, pero en el crecían flores de loto y estaba rodeado de cerezos y ciruelos que rozaban el cielo con sus ramas. Byakuya cerró los ojos. Ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hisana, con frecuencia se sentaba en su orilla, los pies descalzos en el agua y un libro en el regazo.

Recordó la primera vez que habían paseado juntos por los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki. Hisana sonreía, casi con una inocencia infantil, ante cada flor, cada árbol, cada mariposa, cada pez en los estanques. Y él era incapaz de dejar de mirarla, radiante en su nuevo kimono rosa pálido. Acababan de prometerse y Byakuya la había traído a su casa, lejos de la miseria del Inuzuri, lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla.

-¡Byakuya-sama, mira! El cielo está tan hermoso, ¿verdad?

Apartó un momento la vista de ella (y sólo porque así se lo había pedido), y observó el cielo, teñido ya con los colores del ocaso. Las ramas de los cerezos en flor se perfilaban contra el naranja dorado del sol poniente, que daba paso a un vivo violeta, casi malva, que se iba degradando hacia un azul cada vez más y más intenso hasta el profundo tono zafiro de la noche al este.

-Si, es hermoso.

La sonrisa de Hisana se hizo más grande.

-¿Podemos... podemos quedarnos aquí un momento? Me gustaría ver el sol ponerse...

Byakuya observó sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas y la tímida súplica en sus hermosos ojos y asintió. ¿Cómo podía negarse a algo tan simple, y a la vez tan tentador?

Se sentaron juntos a la orilla del estanque, contemplando el cielo. Poco a poco, la noche se fue adueñando del jardín. Una brisa fría se levantó a su alrededor y Byakuya sintió a Hisana estremecerse a su lado. Se quitó su haori y se lo echó por encima de sus delgados hombros.

-Deberíamos volver adentro, este frío no es bueno para tu salud.

Hisana le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sólo un poco más... Quiero ver la luna con Byakuya-sama un poco más...

Byakuya sintió sus labios curvarse en una leve sonrisa y la estrechó contra sí. Permanecieron largo rato sentados juntos en silencio hasta que a Byakuya se le ocurrió mirarla una vez más. Parpadeó sorprendido, y sonrió.

Se había quedado dormida.

La cogió en sus brazos, con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, y la llevó hasta su habitación. La dejó suavemente en el futon y la arropó con las sábanas. Hisana emitió un suave suspiro y se acurrucó contra la almohada. Byakuya se sentó a su lado y permaneció así gran parte de la noche, observándola mientras dormía...

La voz de un criado preguntándole si se encontraba bien lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Se dio cuenta de que apenas había tocado el desayuno. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la sexta división. No tenía hambre.

Las horas fueron pasando lentas, una detrás de otra, mientras atendía sus obligaciones diarias. La misma rutina de todos los días desde hacía cincuenta años, intentando ahogar sus pensamientos en las palabras vacías de reportes y en el rítmico entrechocar del acero en los entrenamientos. Al menos, su nuevo teniente era lo suficientemente competente como para que entrenar con él le requiriera un mínimo de concentración. Cuando en la última reunión de capitanes se había decidido que su nuevo teniente sería el sexto al mando de la decimoprimera división, su primera reacción fue una imperceptible mueca de desagrado. La idea de tener a uno de esos salvajes como su segundo al mando no le agrada en absoluto. Pero tras leer su expediente, decidió darle una oportunidad. Al menos parecía tener la suficiente capacida de liderazgo como para ahorrarle el tener que lidiar con los demás miembros de su división.

Cuando había visto su foto en el expediente le había resultado ligeramente conocido. Al principio pensó que igual lo había visto por la calle, o llevando un informe, pero poco después de que se trasladara a la sexta división lo recordó. Era aquel chaval que los había interrumpido cuando fue a proponerle a Rukia que se uniera a su familia. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, y Rukia nunca lo había mencionado, aunque por otra parte nunca hablaban de nada personal; de hecho, apenas conversaban. No era que no quisiera saber nada de ella o que no le importara; simplemente no podía.

Mirarla le dolía demasiado.

La gente pensaba que no podía sentir, que carecía de emociones. No era verdad. El problema era que sentía demasiado. Nadie podía entender la extensión de su dolor.

Si pudiera arrancarse el corazón, tal vez dejaría de sentir. Tal vez dejaría de pensar en ella. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría mirar a Rukia a los ojos.

Fue después de una interminable reunión rutinaria de capitanes aquella tarde cuando Ukitake se le acercó y le contó que Rukia se había ido a una misión de un mes en el mundo humano. Le aseguró que no era nada peligroso, pero Byakuya no pudo evitar apretar los dientes en silenciosa ira. ¿Por qué no se le había avisado antes? ¿Y por qué Rukia no le había dicho nada?

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a su casa antes de que Ukitake pudiera añadir algo más, rumiando la falta de respeto que demostraba esa chiquilla por no haberlo informado personalmente y lo que le diría cuando volviera.

Estaba llegando a su casa cuando empezó a calmarse y darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no importaba. Porque Byakuya sabía que no podría hablar con ella. Cuando volviera, no le preguntaría por qué no se había despedido. No le preguntaría si estaba bien. No le diría que había estado preocupado por ella. No le diría que la había echado de menos. Volverían a la rutina de ser extraños viviendo en la misma casa. Observando al otro por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose quién era en realidad. Volvería a ver a Hisana reflejada en sus ojos, preguntándole por qué no cumplía su promesa, por qué no le concedió su último deseo. Por qué no la trataba como a una hermana, por qué no le daba el cariño y el amor fraternal que ella no había podido darle.

Byakuya se dio cuenta de pronto de dónde estaba. Tras vagar sin rumbo por los vacíos pasillos de su mansión, sus pasos lo habían llevado inconscientemente al altar de Hisana. Se detuvo enfrente de su fotografía, observando su rostro triste y cansado, y sonriente. Siempre, siempre sonriente, con esa sonrisa llena de ternura y melancolía que aún después de más de medio siglo desde la primera vez que la había visto todavía le fascinaba.

Levantó una mano lentamente y acarició el frío cristal que cubría la foto. Cerró los ojos.

No estaba allí, hacía mucho que se había ido y nunca volvería. Y si lo hacía, si por algún azar del destino su reencarnación en el mundo de los vivos moría y volvían a encontrarse, no lo recordaría.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo la familiar sensación de la desesperación invadiendo su cuerpo. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante el altar y hundió el rostro en sus manos. No había llorado en cincuenta años y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Derramar lágrimas era una debilidad, una admisión de haber sido derrotado, una muestra de falta de control sobre uno mismo. Y como cabeza de su familia, la más noble e importante de toda la Sociedad de Almas, y como capitán del Gotei 13, no podía mostrarse débil, no podía perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Aún si eso significaba que su corazón se hiciera pedazos por todo el dolor de no poder olvidarla.


End file.
